Hard to Get Collection Items
Some items in the games are harder to get than others. Some items cannot be traded or gifted. Hard to Get Items From World Rooms In the Bingo Blitz rooms, there are items that are harder to get than others. They are the ones only winnable through getting the right shadow card and getting a bingo on that card. These items can be traded or gifted once won, but they cannot be purchased with coins.(no items can be bought with coins anymore). Hard to get items by room: New York - Statue of Liberty - Unisphere Madrid - Flamenco - Tapas & Sangria Sydney - Great White Shark - Sydney Opera House Hong Kong - Giant Panda - Golden Dragon Atlantic City - Boxing Cat - Houdini's Handcuffs London - London Eye - St Edward's Crown Athens - Lyre - Souvlaki Venice - Da Vinci's Invention - Medico Della Peste Berlin - Dachshund - Brandenburg Gate Tokyo - Samurai Armor - Kaiju Eiga Dublin - Four Leaf Clover - Leprechaun Toronto - Moose - Canadian Goose Jamaica - Marlin - Pelican Hollywood - Walk of Fame - Statuette Nashville - Hatch Show Print - Whiskey Honolulu - North Shore Surfer - Humuhumunukunukuapuaa Paris - Eiffel Tower - French Bulldog Rio - Capoeira - Carnival Tahiti - Hibiscus Flower - Paul Gauguin Anchorage - Anderson House - Bear - Alaska Poppy (non-shareable item) - Aurora Borealis (non-shareable item) Cairo - Sphynx - Camel Vienna - Opera - Strauss Rome - Gnocchi - Roman Helmet Moscow - St. Basils Cathedral - Vodka Amsterdam - Gouda Cheese - Vincent Van Gogh - Kinderdijk Mills (non-shareable item) - Red Light District (non-shareable item) Miami - Flamingos - Piña Colada Cape Town - Green Point Lighthouse - Waterfront Clock Tower Dubai - Shawarma Nairobi - Black Rhinoceros - Lion Mexico City - Aztec Whistle - Agave New Orleans - Voodoo Doll - Second Line Buenos Aires - Futbol Argentino - La Recoleta Cemetary Prague - Alphonso Mucha - Vintage Prada Car Tour Galapagos Island - Galapagos Tortoise - Island Lying Pompeii - Family Time - Caupona Monte Carlo - Winner! - A Toast North Pole - Shoulder to cry on - Best Day Ever Casablanca - Fellow Fan - Beautiful Friendship Area 51 - E.T. Hello - Stay Out Items that Cannot Be Traded Some items can only be obtained by winning them yourself in the room they come from. They cannot be purchased with coins, traded, gifted or gotten any way but by being won. These can take quite a while to obtain. Untradables by Game and Room: Slots Rooms Whodunit Slots Collection *Clue #1 *Another Mystery Fancy Pets Slots Collection *Duchess *Ambrosia Moonlight Woods High Roller Collection Items *Jack Lumber *Red Tomb of the Golden Monkey Slots Collection *Tomb Cobra *Rula Ahm *Golden Monkey Bluebeard's Cove Slots Collection *Davey Bones *Sure Shot Rose Daisy's Diner Slots Collection *Rockin' Jukebox (4 in a row) *Daisy (4 in a row) Tiki Luau Slots Collection *Hula Dancer *Tiki Totem Tower Heist Slots Collection *Ruby Raider *The Objective Sushi Slots Collection *Salmon Roe Sushi *Toro Sushi Fortune's Fate *Two Swords *The Fool Shrine Shogun *Tonosama *Amaterasu San Francisco *Haight-Ashbury Sign *Butterfly Sherwood Forest *Maid Marion *Friar Tuck Sugar Slots *Macaron *Cupcake Amazon Slots *Blue Morpho Butterfly *Green Anaconda Moonlight Woods Collection *Jack Lumber *Mr. Big Bad Wolf Zodiac Slots * '''Virgo * 'Scorpio Pharaoh's Treasures Collection Items * Egyptian Phoenix * King Tut's Tomb Beyond the Rainbow * Fireflies * Fairy '''Bingo Tournament Rooms' Free Daily Tournament *Jewel of Victory Treasure Cove *Pirate Skull Central Park *Bethesda Fountain *Balto Statue Lunar New Year *The Dog *The Pig Wonders of The World, Versailles & Carnival: Lost in Rio *Entire Gold Tier Category:ROOMS IN SEASONAL